


Ghosting 101

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Slash, everybody's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy is recently dead and he doesn't quite understand how being a ghost works. That is, until he meets Nico, a very cute ghost who has been around since the 1920s and who is very willing to teach Percy everything he needs to know about being a ghost.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 187





	Ghosting 101

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Ghosting 101 || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Ghosting 101 – In Love With a Ghost

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, ghosts, everyone is a ghost, fluff, flirting

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Luke Castellan

Summary: Percy is recently dead and he doesn't quite understand how being a ghost works. That is, until he meets Nico, a very cute ghost who has been around since the 1920s and who is very willing to teach Percy everything he needs to know about being a ghost.

**Ghosting 101**

_In Love With a Ghost_

Percy Jackson was dead. And it was pretty hard to get the hang of it. He couldn't touch things anymore, which was weird. He lingered around his old place a lot, looking around, watching his friends. It took him a couple months to realize that this behavior wasn't healthy. He watched what he couldn't be a part of anymore. So instead, he decided to leave New York.

New life – well, afterlife – new stomping grounds. He would have to walk though. Because he couldn't touch things, so how could he get anywhere. But traveling sounded good. Even if it meant walking through the US, all alone. He could do that, right? All alone...

"Ouch! Watch where you're driving!", exclaimed Percy as he landed on his ass.

No, wait. He paused, laying on the ground. Someone had just driven into him on a skateboard. How. He couldn't touch anything, anyone. Turning, Percy watched the guy pull off his helmet, shaking off his wild, dark curls. Percy simply stared in awe, watching the curls bounce. Sharp-cut cheekbones, deep, dark eyes, wearing a loose, black _Fall Out Boy_ shirt, black skinny-jeans. Pretty.

"Sorry, dude, I wasn't paying much attention", laughed the pretty guy.

Wait, no. The pretty guy was _talking to him_? Percy turned to look left and right, wondering if there was someone else. But there wasn't. All other people were just walking past them, not minding them. Not minding _either_ of them. Could... Could it be...?

"A... Are you... Are you dead?", asked Percy, voice wavering.

"What? Yeah, duh", replied the pretty guy, smiling. "Scusi, I'm Nico. Nico di Angelo. You are...?"

Pretty guy spoke Italian. Had a nice accent to his voice. Percy swallowed hard.

"P... Percy. Percy Jackson. I'm Percy, I mean", grunted Percy after a moment.

"A... Are you okay?", asked Nico concerned, kneeling down next to him. "I mean, I know you're dead, so there can't have been any damage done by _me_."

"I'm dead", repeated Percy. "I'm dead. I... I haven't had interactions with _people_ in... in months."

The smile finally slipped from his lips as Nico stared at him. "Oh. Am I your first other ghost?"

"...Y... Yes?", offered Percy after a moment, staring at Nico.

Nico smiled again, kindly, as he offered his hand to Percy. It took Percy a while to accept it, because the concept seemed so bizarre. Touching someone else again. His hand was shaking as he took it. It felt like normal human contact, just holding someone's hand. It nearly brought tears to Percy's eyes, because wow. He could touch someone, he could actually touch someone. He gasped softly.

"Hey, it's okay", whispered Nico gently. "It's okay. C'mere."

And then he was being _hugged_. Hugged. Actually being hugged. So he cried, after all, because it had been _months_ since he had contact, talked to, been touched by someone else.

"It's okay. You're not alone", assured Nico. "It's okay."

"It's not, I'm crying onto a total stranger in the middle of the street."

Nico laughed again, hugging him tighter. "Hey. We're just human. Ex-humans, but still. We all need someone some time. This stuff can be really hard when we're all alone."

"I thought I was all alone", whispered Percy into Nico's neck.

"Well, you're not anymore", promised Nico, patting his back.

"You don't even know me. I'm some stranger, some weirdo crying into you."

"I've had weirder first meetings", assured Nico gently. "And we ghosts gotta stick together."

"A... Are you sure...?", asked Percy softly as he slowly calmed down.

"I've been dead for... huh. A century now. I've been helping out new, lost ghosts for a while. I know a place, I can bring you there, you will be safe there and can live with other ghosts. How's that sound? We'll travel there together, okay?", suggested Nico.

"Thank you... What... What place is that?", wanted Percy to know.

Nico sat back and smiled at him. "It's okay. We can just sit here for a while until you calmed down. And the place is called the Lotus Hotel. It's an abandoned hotel in Las Vegas that is so infamous for being haunted that the superstitious humans don't want to tear it down. So, ghosts live there. I'm pretty sure there's many other places like it in the US, but... the place is run by a friend, my sister lives there too. So, I can personally recommend that place. That sound okay?"

"Sounds good", nodded Percy. "Wait. Vegas. We're all the way here, in New York. That... That is gonna be a very long travel, isn't it?"

"Nah. I mean, yeah, but we just... take the bus", shrugged Nico. "We could fly, but I'm personally a fan of traveling on the ground. If you want, we can fly."

"Ghosts can fly?", asked Percy wide-eyed.

"...On a plane. Wait, you didn't think actually flying?"

Nico laughed softly at that and Percy felt a tiny bit silly, but in his defense, this was all new to him.

"I... I don't know how this works. I can't even touch things. Does entering a plane work?"

"Yes. We can touch things. It takes concentration, but we can touch things. Okay, we're going to take the long way around, mh? I'll teach you how to ghost on the way."

"...Thank you", whispered Percy softly, taking a deep breath. "I'm normally not like this. So emotional. Crying onto people I don't even know."

"You _died_. You died and you were alone for a long time. Being alone... isn't good on a human. It's okay if you need some time to get used to it. No judgment."

Percy smiled faintly at that. He really liked Nico. He hoped they could be friends and that, once Percy was a bit more Percy and less anxiety-riddled touch-starved ghost, they'd get along.

/break\

They took a bus out of New York together, after Nico taught Percy how to touch things. More or less. There was still a lot to learn and it was really exhausting, but just learning how to board a bus, how to use human transportation again, was a big step. Nico had started by teaching Percy how to use the skateboard. Percy had never really seen himself as a skaterboy, but the cute skaterboy teaching him how to use a skateboard, well, that was a good sell on it. And he really liked how Nico cheered him on when he did something right. Nico was cute and nice.

So they boarded a bus together. But they decided to take the long way around, because Percy wanted to see things. They may not have needed sleep, but resting and dreaming were still fun. So they took stops on their way and just stole an empty bedroom in a hotel every now and again.

They met Leo Valdez in Texas. A teen their own age who had died in an explosion of his mom's garage. Leo was fun and Leo joined their journey after he heard about a safe place for ghosts.

"Hah! Nico, Nico, Neeks! Lo—ok!", exclaimed Percy excitedly.

Nico smiled fondly as he watched Percy lift up a cap from a seat next to him. "Well done."

Percy always perked up when Nico praised him which only endeared Nico even more to him. Before he could say any more, Leo demanded Nico's attention by squeaking loudly, closing a laptop. Laptops were harder, because ghosts and technology didn't mix too well.

"That's great, Leo. You're making a lot of process", praised Nico.

Percy frowned at that. It was stupid. Of course did Nico praise Leo too, but... Leo joining them had changed their dynamic. Before it, it had only been Percy and Nico. Now there was someone else. And Percy _liked_ the someone else. Leo had quickly become a good friend! But Percy liked Leo differently than he liked Nico, so a part of Percy didn't like when Nico paid attention to Leo instead of Percy. Which, again, was stupid. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.

"I always wanted to see New Orleans", stated Leo, kicking his legs back and forth.

He sat on top of the backrest of a seat, while Nico laid out over two seats behind him, Percy sitting on a seat on the other side of the aisle. Nico had his arms crossed as he laid there. He had nice arms, something Percy had been noticing lately. It was different than Percy noticing that Nico was pretty, because, well, of course he was. But this was different, it was more _intimate_. He noticed Nico was attractive, to Percy, personally. He bit his lips as he watched Leo and Nico talk.

"Yes, on the way from New York to Nevada, it absolutely makes sense to go from Texas to Louisiana", sighed Nico bemused. "Where would we go after that?"

"I mean, we could go to Kansas?", suggested Percy softly. "That's where Superman's from. I always wanted to see Kansas. I mean, we got time, right? We could?"

"Of course we can", agreed Nico with a small smile.

It made Percy perk up that Nico always agreed to his suggestions. Leo huffed, amused.

/break\

They met Hazel Levesque in New Orleans, a young girl – a few years younger than them – who had died in a landslide in the 1940s, having been haunting the city since then. An experienced ghost, who didn't have a ghostly freak-out like Percy and Leo did.

"I met a lot of ghosts over the years", pointed Hazel out. "Here, try this."

"We can _eat_?", asked Percy wide-eyed.

"Well, no. But we can _taste_ it", offered Hazel with a smile. "So, you three just... travel?"

She looked curious as she tilted her head and led the way on their little tour of the city. It was cool, having a local who had actually been living here for nearly a century talk about the city. Getting an actual tour like this. Percy held the food that Hazel had offered him.

"Uhm, just, _how_ do we taste?", asked Percy a bit lost, holding the food into his mouth.

"You concentrate on your tastebuds. Just, the way you've been concentrating on your feet to step on things and climb places, or how you're concentrating on your hands to hold things. Concentrate on your tongue, on your tastebuds, to make you taste", explained Hazel.

She grinned to herself as she watched all three attempt to taste the food. It did fall right through them after they put it into their mouths, but there were amazed looks on their faces.

"I've been dead longer than you, I didn't know we could do this", grunted Nico stunned. "And no, we're not just traveling. I want to bring those two to the Lotus Hotel."

"The what hotel?", asked Hazel with a frown.

"Lotus Hotel. It's a place run by ghosts", replied Nico.

"Well, see. I may know something you don't, but clearly you know something I don't. Tell me."

She looked intrigued as they made their way through a market, stealing different kinds of food to taste. Leo and Percy were exploring more, playing a bit as they walked, while the other two talked.

"The Lotus is a hotel and a casino, run by ghosts. Ghosts live there, having their own home there, a place to really be at home. Have fun. Shows too. It really is a casino, our casino. All ghosts, no living to disturb us. The humans are scared of the place for being haunted", explained Nico.

"That... sounds nice. I've been running around New Orleans, exploring Louisiana at large more, but... I've never had a... place to call home, not since I died", hummed Hazel.

"You could come with us!", exclaimed Leo excitedly, smiling. "You'd be a great addition to our little team. We're kind of traveling the country on our way there. If you only explored Louisiana so far, it might be a cool journey? There's so much to see."

Hazel tilted her head, smiling faintly before looking at Nico. "That okay with you? If I don't like that place, I can always return to New Orleans, right?"

"Yes, you can. And sure, I mean, the more the merrier", nodded Nico after a moment.

/break\

Things indeed did get merrier with four. That stupid jealousy that being three people had brought was gone now, because they were four. And sure, Nico was still friends with Leo, he was also friends with Hazel, and Hazel and Leo spent a lot of time together. Things were more evened out, Percy had more _perspective_ on where they all stood. They were friends. All four of them, they were friends, but they had their own dynamics among each other and that was okay. For a little while, Percy had forgotten that, because he had forgotten what human interactions were like.

"You're only going to Vegas for me", noted Percy one evening.

They were laying on the ground outside, watching the stars. Hazel and Leo were asleep inside, in the hotel room the four had hijacked, but Percy hadn't felt like just laying in a bed. He wanted to see things and when he had snuck out, Nico had followed him, so here they were, stargazing.

"Mh?", grunted Nico, not entirely understanding where Percy was going with this.

"You were in New York. Doing... I don't even really know what you were doing there. But you were in New York. And you left it to bring me to Vegas. So... will... When we reach Vegas, are you just going to... return to New York again?", asked Percy softly.

For a moment, Nico remained silent before he answered. "I don't know where I'll go after Vegas."

Now it was Percy's turn to make a curious and confused sound. "Mh?"

"I don't know where I'll go after Vegas", repeated Nico after a moment. "I've been in New York since the nineties. I just... I forgot. I forgot how much there is to see, I forgot to explore. I got stuck in a place where I put myself and forgot that there's more. This. Traveling with you – and with Hazel and Leo. Learning new things, like the taste-thing that I didn't even know about. I forgot about that. I got stuck in a routine. But... you reminded me how much _joy_ there is in experiencing new things. So I don't know where I'll go after Vegas. I'm going to stick around Vegas for a while, because I haven't seen my sister in a decade or so. But after that, I'll... keep exploring."

"Oh", whispered Percy softly, frowning. "Like... where did you... think?"

"Haven't been in Europe since the sixties. Might take a ship across the ocean and see."

There was a bit of silence between them there, in which Percy wondered how to ask if he could come along and in which Nico wondered how to ask Percy if he wanted to come along. In the end, neither spoke and both of them just headed back inside to sleep.

/break\

Though from Kansas, they took the direct route toward Las Vegas, through Colorado and Utah. Percy wished there were more states to cross wished he had gotten some other detour idea. But then the four of them reached Vegas and Percy felt like there was lead settling in his stomach, which was impossible because he was a ghost so there was nothing in his stomach.

"I am so looking forward to this", declared Leo. "I've never been to a casino!"

"You were sixteen when you died. Everything else would have disturbed me", noted Nico.

He grinned and elbowed Leo, who huffed offended. Percy was excited. Of course he was. Meeting a whole society of ghosts, finding a place that he might get to call home. It was exciting. But his eyes kept wandering over to Nico, nervously so. Nico was going to leave again, he had said so. Not that he had a lot of time to focus on that, because Nico pulled him and the others along.

"There's a show. A show to welcome newbies", declared Nico excitedly.

"What kind of show?", wondered Hazel curiously.

Nico simply grinned at her and led the way. The room was big and beautiful and there were dancers on stage. A blonde man with a scar on his face sat behind the piano, singing, while beautiful people danced around him. Nico led them to an empty table and the four sat down to watch. Afterward, when everyone applauded, the blonde man stood up and smiled at the crowd.

"We—elcome to the Lotus Hotel and Casino! I am Luke Castellan, your host!"

The man bowed while everyone, including Nico, cheered. So this was the friend who ran the place. Afterward, Luke left the stage and came over to them when Nico waved him over, making him smile. Nico got up and the two hugged and again, Percy felt that weird twist of jealousy. Because this man had a past with Nico and... Percy didn't. Percy didn't have a past, so he had no idea what that meant. He had never considered that Nico might have many people in his past, people he had _decades_ of bond with, while Percy was just... some stray Nico had taken in a few weeks ago.

"Little di Angelo! It's good to see you again", laughed Luke pleased.

"Don't call me that!", huffed Nico, cuffing Luke. "Hey. I... bring new people."

"New people? I love new people. Introduce me to your new people."

Luke smiled at them in a friendly way while wrapping an arm around Nico's neck. "That's Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez and Hazel Levesque. They're my new people. I found them."

"Of course you did", Luke chuckled fondly. "Welcome to the Lotus, Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez and Hazel Levesque. Would you like a grand tour?"

"I want to see _everything_ ", declared Leo eagerly.

Hazel and Percy simply nodded, before they followed Luke. There were the games, the casino part, the shows, a huge giant pool, a whole gym, a buffet. It was a beautiful, old-fashioned hotel. Despite being closed for many, _many_ centuries, it was state of the art, thanks to the ghosts maintaining it.

"And that concludes our tour. Now, if you'd like to check in, you know where the reception is."

"Uh. We kind of don't have... money. The whole... being dead thing", wondered Leo.

"No pain, no gain. We may not have money, but we exchange labors. Everyone pitches in here in some way, working some job. If you add something, anything, you get a room", replied Luke reassuringly. "Any special skills? Or jobs you would prefer? And if not, you can always be worked in. This place is run on companionship mainly. It's our home."

"I like that", hummed Leo. "I, uh, I'm a mechanic, if you can use that?"

"Always!", exclaimed Luke eagerly, rubbing his hands. "There's always technology to take care of, since it... doesn't really like ghosts too much and tends to black out. How about I send you to our chef mechanic, Beckendorf, after you checked in and got settled?"

"How do you not run out of space?", asked Hazel curiously. "In my experience, people keep dying. And if this is the place... where people gather and live after their death, I can only see an _increase_."

"Good question", nodded Luke pleased. "Well, the thing is, not everyone stays. Look at Nico here, him and his sister had stayed here for a few decades after their deaths, before leaving. It's... It's more a place to make a community, to find your people. And once a ghost is settled into this life and knows they're not alone, they usually leave again, knowing they can always return."

"That... sounds nice", whispered Hazel softly. "I've been dead for... a long time. I spooked around, taught myself the trades, but I never _really_ had a sense of community."

"Then stay, at least for a while, and see if you'll find your community here", offered Luke. "What about you, little di Angelo? You gonna stick around?"

"For... a while", replied Nico vaguely, running his fingers through his hair. "Bia here?"

"Big di Angelo hasn't been in for a couple years. Last I heard, she was in Canada", replied Luke.

Nico looked disappointed by that. Right. He had come to see his sister. Percy worried that maybe he would just leave, head to Canada right away now. Which was selfish of him. Of course would Nico want to go and see his sister. He groaned a little, covering his eyes and counting to five.

"You... okay, Perce? You look constipated?", asked Leo concerned.

"Yeah, sorry, just... bit sensory overloaded here? Very bright, many who talk to us. I haven't been around this many other ghosts before", offered Percy awkwardly.

"It's okay, kiddo. I'm gonna go get you a room, you can lay down for a while", suggested Luke.

"It's fine, I'll show him", grunted Nico, a worried look on his face. "C'mere, Percy."

He wrapped an arm around Percy's waist to stabilize him, which made Percy feel warm. Feeling warm was nice. He liked feeling warm, he liked being close to Nico. The two went upstairs, to a room, where Nico led Percy directly to the bed, gently urging him down and then pulling the curtains close. Percy smiled faintly at that and laid down on the big, comfortable bed.

"Will you still be there when I wake up?", asked Percy softly. "I mean, your sister..."

"My sister", said Nico with a chuckle. "She travels a lot. She will be around some day. I'm dead, I got time, I can wait for her to come here. There's no rush. Mortals have a rush, because mortals grow old and die. We're already dead, we can wait as long as we want to."

"Oh. Okay. So you'll be here?", asked Percy relieved.

Nico sat down next to Percy on the bed, gently running his fingers through Percy's hair. "I will be here as long as you want me to. Now, rest some, mh?"

/break\

Percy got a job in the kitchen. Cooking for ghosts was strange. But at least they didn't waste the food, they donated it to homeless shelters and to people at need. Ghosts, running a charity organization. After all, ghosts just wanted to taste it, they couldn't really _eat_ it. It was weird, Percy had to admit it, but it worked, somehow. And he was happy. He was happy there, with Leo and Hazel – and with Nico. Especially with Nico. It took only a couple of months for Bianca di Angelo to come to the hotel, apparently Luke _had_ sent message out to Bianca that her brother was here, knowing that Nico would never want to bother her like that, knowing Nico would rely on chance encounters, but sometimes fate needed a little nudge.

"Oh, I missed you", whispered Bianca as she hugged Nico tightly.

Nico smiled softly as he buried himself in his sister's neck. "I missed you too."

And Percy watched them, from the outside, before being pulled in. Because Nico introduced him and Nico was _so eager_ , singing Percy's praises to his big sister, which would have made Percy blush if he were still alive. Instead, he got pulled along by the di Angelos and managed to make a new friend. Bianca was great, she loved teasing Nico, around her, Nico was a whole different person, he was no longer that wise ghost mentor, he was a little brother. And it was _cute_ to watch.

"I'm not going to stay long", declared Bianca on her second day at the Lotus.

"You never stay long anywhere, Big di Angelo", noted Luke amused. "Where to next?"

They were sitting together at dinner, Luke, Bianca, Percy, Nico, Leo and Hazel. Percy was trying not to eavesdrop on the siblings' conversation, was trying to concentrate on his own conversation with Leo and Hazel, but he kind of couldn't focus on that.

"I was thinking Italy", replied Bianca, turning toward her brother. "It's been so long since I last saw you so I figured, perhaps... we could... go visit mom? It's been a while."

Nico started cussing in Italian before covering his face. "Yes. Yes, it's been a while. She is going to... give us an earful. But yes, it would be nice to see her again. Percy?"

Percy startled and turned toward them. "What about me?"

"Italy. I mean. You... want to... You wanted to travel more too, you said it too. We're heaving to Italy. Would you like to come with us? Venice, to be specific", offered Nico a bit awkwardly.

Bianca raised both her eyebrows in surprise and turned her focus onto Percy, curious. "Y... Yeah."

/break\

The goodbye was a bit tearful, but Percy promised Hazel and Leo that he'd see them again. They left with a ship not soon after. Bianca kept watching Percy very closely, watching Percy _and Nico_ closely and by the time they reached Italy's coast, she couldn't keep it in any longer.

"What's Percy to you?", asked Bianca curiously as they watched Italy come closer.

They stood on the deck of the ship together, the sun rising. "Percy is my... Percy."

"Your Percy, mh? Does your Percy know that?", wondered Bianca.

"I don't know", admitted Nico. "We just... I fell in love with him somewhere between Miami and Texas. With his smiles and his dorkiness. How eagerly he absorbed everything I taught him, he is so... sweet and kind, but also sassy and strong and... I love him."

"I could tell by the way you invited him over to mamma's", chuckled Bianca. "Tell him. We may be dead and have all the time in the world, but... that's no excuse to waste that time. Tell him."

Bianca pointed toward where Percy was swimming in the pool. Nico swallowed hard and, after a nudge from Bianca, made his way over there. As soon as Percy saw him, his entire face brightened and it made Nico's dead heart flutter. How stupid that was, an organ that had long since decomposed in a grave in Italy, fluttering in a non-corporeal chest. And then Percy pulled Nico into the water, splashing around and confusing and startling the humans in the pool.

"What were you and your sister talking about?", asked Percy amused.

"You", blurted Nico out, staring deeply into Percy's eyes.

"Me? Uh? Does... your sister not want me to come along? I get that it's probably awkward, I mean, this is a family visit, right? I just...", drawled Percy awkwardly, ruffling his hair.

"Go to Rome with me first. And Paris. And London", requested Nico.

"Because... you think it's awkward too?", asked Percy confused.

"No. Because I want to go to Rome and Paris and London with you and I want you to be my boyfriend by the time we go to Venice and I introduce you to my mom. I want you to be my boyfriend and I want us to be in a relationship with each other and I don't want to force you to meet my mother when we basically only just started dating. If you even want to-"

He got interrupted by Percy pulling him into a kiss. "I want to date you. I want to see all of Europe with you. I want to see the world with you. And I want to be with you."

"Okay", whispered Nico, smiling gently before kissing Percy again. "Okay."

"But your sister...", drawled Percy after a moment.

"Will be fine being with mamma for a while without me, while we go on dates all around Europe", assured Nico, slowly kissing along Percy's face. "I love you."

"I... I love you too", whispered Percy softly, tilting his head to kiss Nico properly.

Bianca smiled pleased to herself as she watched the two of them. She didn't mind being with their mom. She hadn't seen him this happy in a long time, that was all she wanted for him.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I got asked on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)) if I'd ever consider a JatP AU for Nicercy. Seeing as my favorite part about that show is Willex and how Will teaches Alex how to be a ghost, I went for that one aspect from the show - because I don't do rewrites and AU types that just put characters from A into the exact story of B; that's just boring to me. But THIS - this one aspect - I had a lot of fun taking and giving it my own spin, my own rules to being a ghost and such! I hope you had fun with it too ;)


End file.
